After the end of the FAYZ
by areanna123
Summary: After the FAYZ is over many of the characters were sent to special facilities around the country to help them get back on track. This is told mostly in the psychologists POV. Mostly Caine, Diana, Sam, and Astrid
1. Chapter 1

I looked at the young faces around me, Dr. Tomsin (A/N: Dr. Tomsin is a guy). Most of them sixteen a few seventeen year olds were mixed in with them. I sighed, sometimes in my line of work it felt like these kids just didn't care. If they didn't then why should? What does it matter if they wreck their lives? I took another long look at these young adults and remembered when I was their age. I wasn't exactly a good kid either, but I grew up, and now I help others with problems. Maybe a few of these kids will be like that. I almost chuckled to myself at the thought. I may not have been perfect, and at thirty-five I'm still not, but these kids were hard core criminals. These kids were from Perdido Beach.

Everyone knew what had happened to them two and a half years ago. The Barrier had come down about ten months ago. The radiation had given almost fifty percent of the children living around there strange mutations. After the worlds greatest scientists had developed a way to extract the radiation from the soil, and the barrier had come down the world was horrified by what they had found.

Many of the kids had become junkies, drunks, and worst of all murderers. With the radiation gone all the children lost their powers. Some kids like Sam Temple had almost been relieved. The others like his fraternal twin brother Caine Soren for example had been irate. Another group hadn't really cared and had just been relieved to be reunited with their parents and out of the nightmare that they were living in.

Due to the circumstances the worst punishment any of them had received so far was eight months in prison, and that had been for Caine Soren. Drake Merwin would have gotten a worse punishment, but apparently he like many others had died during the plague. Diana Ladris had been sentenced to six months. Though she had spent her time wisely. She had written a book about the FAYZ.

Diana hadn't written any direct lies, but somehow while keeping true to the facts had made herself, and her boyfriend, Caine seem almost faultless. Like they really had just been trying to do the right thing, but going about it in the wrong way. Yet she still had been true to her and Caine's personality. She had made a very large sum of money off of it too. Not to mention all the interviews she, Caine, and Sam had done. Sam had only agreed to the interviews because he wanted to make sure that the world knew thee truth about his brother, and Diana. To make sure nobody made the mistake of trusting them.

Then the kids of the FAYZ were sent to different places like this around the country. This is a rehabilitation center for troubled youth. We, myself included, are some of the best psychiatrists in the world, and had taken about ten, maybe more, of these kids. Including Sam, Caine, Astrid, and Diana. At first I didn't think putting these particular people in the same place was a good idea, but nobody ever listens to me. My superiors had decided that we may need them to have sessions together eventually, and that this would be most convenient.

Today after this session, which ended in about seven minuets by the way, Caine, and Diana would be introduced to the class. My regular group had twelve people in it already. I didn't know how the group would react to the newcomers. Or how the newcomers would react to them for that matter. All I knew about the personalities of Caine, and Diana was that Caine was controlling, and Diana was manipulative.

_BBBBBRRRRIIINNNNGGGG!_

Now to meet a murderer and his accomplice. Joy. Maybe Mom was right about my work being the death of me.

**A/N: I hope you liked the story so far, and don't worry the next chapter will have much more dialogue. I am a series fan of the Gone books and was rather disappointed by the lack of Gone fanfics. So I am going to remedy the problem, and hope that after the next book comes out Gone will get some more fans.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It is still day one, though nine minuets have passed.

Disclaimer: I do not own the gone series that title goes to Michael Grant

I tugged at my tie nervously as my group entered. I looked around, making sure everyone was present. Every now and again someone would try to avoid it. I pinched the bridge of my nose to try to fight off a head ach as I realized that two people hadn't shown up. Caine and Diana. This was not the way I had really wanted to start my first session. Just as I was getting up to phone the main office I heard the door open.

A hush fell over the room. Even Jake was silent, and he never stopped talking. Don't get me wrong I do enjoy the fact that he is able to open up so easily, but he takes up the entire session never letting anybody else ever say anything. The worst part is the fact that every time he says the exact some things.

It got so bad that Derek, and Jessica both threw their chairs at him. Derek, ad Jessica were siblings born about a year apart. They are here because they have no control over their tempers.

I smiled as I recognized Diana from a picture that is in her file. She was wearing a red dress shirt, a short black pencil skirt, and intricate black shoes with three inch heels. She looked more like a personal assistant then a troubled felon. She was incredibly beautiful, and I wasn't the only one who noticed. I winced as I heard a whistle coming from Derek.

She raised an eyebrow unmoved before turning to me.

"You must be Dr. Tomsin. My new shrink." Her words were delivered almost amused, and definitely confident.

"Yes, I am Dr. Tomsin though I tend to prefer called a psychologists, not a shrink."

She ignored me, and was surveying the faces of those around her. When she finished her inspection she looked grabbed the two open seats, and moved them just out side the circle.

"I assume Mr. Soren will be joining us shortly." I asked Diana politely.

"Most likely. He is probably just trying to make an entrance." She rolled her eyes at that statement, and gave a dark little smirk. She was seated with her ankles crossed, and tucked to the side. Her manicured hands rested in her lap, her posture was perfect.

"Talking about me?"

Caine was leaning against the door frame a smile made it's way across his face. His smile said he thought he was superior to everyone in everyway. Caine was handsome that much was plain to see. He was wearing expensive black dress shoes, black dress pants, a red shirt with a gold tie, a black jacket, and a fedora with his name in gold letters on the side. Caine looked almost like a comic book villain.

"Of course because we have absolutely nothing better to discuss." Diana's words were mocking, but lip curled upwards lightly betraying her amusement. Which steadily grew as Caine gave her an annoyed look.

"I am Dr. Tomsin." I said standing up to shake his hand.

He looked at it for a moment before taking the chair next to Diana. After he got settled in one arm thrown casually over the back of her chair he responded.

"I know." There was a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Let's all get to know each other." I turned to the rest of the group.

Jake's hand shoot up. I sighed before allowing him to begin.

"I am Jake, and I like to steal things. No I don't have a problem I could quit anytime I want thank you very much. I am awesome, smart, fun, funny, and great looking. As I'm sure you can all tell. And most importantly I prefer brunettes."

Jake said this last part smiling at Diana, before sticking his tongue out at the very light haired Jessica. Jessica glared at both of them. Just as Jake opened his mouth to continue I turned to Markus.

"Markus, would you like to talk about yourself?"

"No."

"Please begin." I said trying to pretend I hadn't heard his refusal.

"I am unhappy so I do drugs." His voice was sarcastic, and he sneered towards me.

I turned towards Jessica, and Derek.

"I am Jessica, and people irritate so I make them shut up." She grinned at the end.

"I am Derek Jessica's younger brother I am sixteen, and same here." He smiled, and high-fived his older sister.

"Caine would you like to share?" I was nervous about his story.

"I would love to." He smirked.

"Where to start. I am highly intelligent. I am a natural leader, and am opportunistic. I am here for trying to make the FAYZ more bearable. Something no one ever seemed to appreciate. I was at Coates academy for awhile where I meet Diana, and I have a brother."

"Thank you for sharing Caine." I smiled getting was getting better.

"Diana?" I looked at her imploringly.

"I went to Coates, and I'm kind of like Caine's assistant. That is all you need to know at the moment." She gave me look that dared me to inquire further.

I decided that it was too soon to ask her to open up any further than she was comfortable with.

"How has your day been." I asked everyone in the room. There was a lot of shrugging, and muttering.

"Good." I said nodding encouragingly towards them all. I glanced down at my watch to find out that I had exceeded my time limit.

"I think today has been productive, and am looking forward to our next meeting in two days."

Caine, and Diana were the first one's out the door.

I have a group with Sam and Astrid tomorrow. For some reason I find myself not looking very optimistic of it turning out better than today did.

A/N: I hope you liked chapter 2 please review, but refrain from flames if you can.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gone

Day 2

I rushed into the building. I was late, and if there was one thing his boss hated it was when his employee's were late. I frowned. I didn't particularly enjoy being late either, especially on the day that I was supposed to meet Sam, the surfer/hero guy, and Astrid The Genius. They were going to have a session with Chris, and the lovely Angela.

Chris, and Angela were both set up to be released soon. Chris was here because his stress was having serious repercussions on his health. Angela was here because of a very violent fight she had with her friend over a guy.

Angela was known for being vain, though it was usually tolerated because most people felt that she had a right to be. The sixteen year old was the most attractive person most people had ever seen. Including myself. Before yesterday of course. Diana now held the gold.

Sam, and Astrid were to be placed with them for the simple fact that my boss, and many of the staff think that the teens do not deserve to be sorted in with the junior criminals. After the heroic acts we have all heard about Sam I have to say that I am in agreement.

I'm sure Astrid didn't do anything to bad either. I mean she was on Sam's side even after the temporary breakup. Of course there was nowhere else she could have gone, but why think about the negative?

I went to the second floor, where my office is located. I need to grab my files before heading to the room where I usually hold group therapy.

The main building is connected to the two other buildings. The building on the left side is the girls dorm. The first, and third floors are the common rooms. We prefer to keep the girls separated. The more threatening girls, and the girls with more problems, that need to be taken care of are all on floors three to five. To separate them from the girls on floors one, and two. We did not always have them separated this way, but over time realized that the girls on floors three to five can be negative influences.

It is the same in the boys building which is connected to the right of the main building. The main office of course is located on the first floor of the main building. The psychiatrist, and normal therapist offices are on the second floor. Next is the cafeteria which is on the third floor. Floors four, and five are used for group therapy sessions, and one on one sessions. The cafeteria is on the third floor because it is in between two floors full of adults. More adult's around equals less trouble.

When I got up to the fourth floor I saw that I was the last to arrive. Even my new patients had already arrived. How embarrassing.

"Hello group, I am deeply sorry for being late, it won't happen again."

Sam smiled. I was shocked at the difference between the two brothers types of smile. Caine's was dark, threatening, and he was not laughing _with you. Sam on the other seemed like he was trying to relieve my stress, and was trying to bring levity to the situation. _

"_It's no problem bro." _

_Astrid looked less than pleased. She did seem like the punctual type. _

"_Okay how about we begin." I smiled lightly._

_Astrid made a motion with her hand that clearly told him to continue._

"_How about everyone tell me about yourselves. Chris would you like to begin.?"_

"_Well I… I.. I don't know, what if they don't like me. What if they hate me?" Chris was on the verge of a nervous of a nervous breakdown. _

_Sam looked sympathetic._

"_It's okay to be nervous Chris just try your best. I'm sure Sam, and Astrid are very nice, and would appreciate your friendship." I always tried to be encouraging._

_Chris nodded, but didn't attempt to say anything further. I looked to Angela, hoping that she would be willing to talk about herself. She was known for a slight attitude problem. She seemed to sense my desperation. I say this because she suddenly had trouble holding back an apparently random fit of laughter. _

"_I'm Angela. I'm here because my ex- best friend is the worlds most terrible person. None of it was in the least bit my fault. All hers. I am better looking than anybody else, and there is no one else on earth, or beyond that can compete with my perfection."_

"_Okay. That was good I guess. Sam how about you tell us a little about yourself." I said as I cleaned my glasses. _

"_Sure thing, man. I like surfing. I don't like school. I am more of a quite, easy going person. I have an evil twin brother that I didn't know about until I was fourteen. Also I don't like the dark very much." _

_I was surprised that he was so honest. Though I did sense a little coldness when he discussed Caine. _

"_You think your brother is evil?" I asked._

"_Have you met the guy? Or even heard about anything he has ever done?" Sam raised his eyebrows at me looking very serious._

_I did not have much to say to that. Sam was right. To my knowledge Caine has never done anything that did not benefit himself. I nodded to Astrid. _

"_I am Astrid. I am often referred to as Astrid the genius so you could say I am highly intelligent. Science is one of my favorite subjects. When we were in the FAYZ the council was my idea, and apparently I prefer surfers." _

_Astrid spoke of herself almost as if she was a science experiment. Like she was trying to study herself. I nodded. _

"_I am your psychiatrist, and hope to learn even more about you two in the next few weeks. I want to help you." I know that sounds cliché, but it was true. I think honesty is the best way to go. _

"_Well I think it is time to leave. I will enjoy seeing you all again soon." _

"_Finally." Angela grinned. Ouch._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gone, any books in the series or the characters.**

Chapter: 4

I frowned at the two girls in front of me. Angry is not the right word to describe the way I'm feeling right at this moment. More like disappointed. At Angela in particular, I mean I really thought I had been getting through to her. She was supposed to be released soon! I would still recommend that she be released soon, but I fear that my superiors will disagree. To be fair she hadn't done anything too terrible, they were mostly yelling.

Well Angela had been yelling. Diana had just stood there and made irritating remarks. At least as far as I know. All the information I have on the subject comes from a few of the other patients. I only have a vague idea of what the argument was about, and that comes from my knowledge of Angela's personality. I had been trying to figure out the whole story, and figuring out a way to resolve the issue for the past half hour. It wasn't going well.

"Okay what happened?"

Angela glared at Diana before answering.

"It was _her _fault. I didn't do anything wrong."

Diana just raised an eyebrow that said 'do I even need to make a sarcastic response?'

"Really, do you think you could explain to me what exactly Diana did that has you this upset?"

"She breaths."

"Angela!"

"What! Don't you always tell us that this is a place where we can always speak our mind. That is honestly how I feel."

I nodded very certain that this was not going to be easy. Apparently Diana, and Angela had met in the cafeteria for the first time today. They didn't really get along. Angela is social, but she is very easily offended.

Not to mention the fact that she appears to have tendency to show hostility to "competition" as she likes to call it. Basically any girl who comes even close to being as attractive as her. Though I'm not sure what they are supposed to be competing for since she often, LOUDLY, complains that there is no guy on the planet who will ever be good enough for her.

Between Angela's habit of taking offense, and Diana's habit of offending people, well let's just say that some of our more timid patients are going to need a few extra sessions. Now I am trying to figure out how to fix this. Or at least have the two girls able to civilly exist in a room together.

"When did Diana's existence begin to have this affect on you, Angela?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it was probably right after I saw her for the first time."

I couldn't help the annoyed look I gave her.

"Diana, would you care to tell me what happened?" It wasn't really that much of a request.

"Not particularly."

"Diana." I gave my best intimidating professional look. For some reason I got the feeling that she wasn't impressed. I couldn't help feeling a little disappointed.

She sighed and gave me a condescending look before beginning. It was almost as if she had decided to take pity on me, and reward me for my efforts.

"I honestly don't know. For some reason I just seem to have a negative effect on other girls. Lets just call it a talent of mine."

"What I am getting from this conversation is that you two bumped into each other, and randomly started yelling at each other."

Angela looked slightly sheepish for a moment before her expression turned to embarrassed indignation. Diana looked annoyed, but it was more like she was annoyed about a some minor nuisance than the fact that it was her second day here and she was already making enemies.

"What did you two hope to accomplish by starting a fight in the middle of the lunch room?"

Diana's lips suddenly curved upwards, just a fraction of an inch, and just for a split second before it reverted back to a sarcastic sneer. I was suddenly sure that something was wrong here, but I didn't know what. Maybe she was just happy to have caused trouble, she seems like the type. For some strange reason I knew that wasn't it.

Angela was just scowling at the floor refusing to respond. I had a feeling that whatever was going on with Diana didn't have much to do with Angela. That Angela didn't mean anything to Diana, that she had just been convenient, for whatever Diana was plotting.

I remember reading in one of Diana's former psychologists' files that Diana usually had a goal, something she was after. When she had been in the FAYZ the goal had simply been survival. She had played a dangerous game with intelligent, charismatic, and powerful teenagers where any wrong move could mean game over. Now she had that look of someone after something. I was struck by the urge to leave the room. Take a break and think things over. I wasn't really getting anywhere with either of the girls anyway.

I wrapped up the session and drove home. I was at home lying on the couch before I realized that my boss probably wanted me to figure out some way to make the two girls play nice. Getting worked up over it I sat up and tried to think of a plan. Then I remembered Diana's look and had a sinking feeling that making her play nice with the other kids was probably the least of our worries.

I went to bed feeling sick and worried. To think that all this trouble had come from a yelling match and knowing smile that had only lasted for a split second.


End file.
